Drum
Drum is a first-generation city, and the capital city of Highland. It is also the most populated city in the country. Drum's main station was built in 1971. Drum has seven districts, of which six of them are considered urban. Stevenson, which is the central-western district, is often considered outside of the city due to its low population and lack of development. History Drum has undergone dozens of major improvements in the last few decades - with the biggest one being Shellingham Airport in 1998. This is one of just two airports in the whole country, with the other being Staggington Airport, though rail transport is still used considerably more than air. Drum's "Pinnacles" have been a landmark for over thirty years. They were built in 1976, then rebuilt in 2014. Present Drum's population is still increasing. More development in terms of housing and employment is a big factor in the city's growth. While 2001-2005 saw the biggest increase in population by percentage, there are still many empty flats and skyscrapers, especially in the west. Numerous amounts of railway development have happened in the last ten years. One notable project was the Kirkwood Oaks line, which was intended to be a "Second" mainline to Colby. This, however, was proven to be rather controversial, though figures showed that since the new line became operational, the western Drum region had a moderately decent boost to the economy. Thus, it gave way to activities and jobs. Transport Drum is notable for its extremely high amount of railway links. There are eleven frequent destinations on services that pass Drum. Drum's main station received a highly-anticipated upgrade in 2015, increasing the platform count from 9 to 17. This not only helped smaller areas gain more services, but also increase reliability due to state-of-the-art signalling equipment. Drum has frequent services to other cities nearby, including Colby, Stoneham and Staggington. Drum Railway Station Drum's 17-platform railway station is the largest in the country. Services are normally balanced between northbound and southbound, though southbound services typically are longer distance - most northbound services run within the Drum & Colby county as metro services. Metro Service Ticket See "Metro Service Ticket". Also unique to Drum & Colby is the Metro Service ticket. This ticket saves the customer money if travelling within Drum & Colby, and some areas outside the capital also. Most stations and routes within the city are eligible for this, however, there are a couple of notable areas which are not valid: Drum-Linxham via Tingham - While South Slating, Tackstone Common and Tingham are all within the Drum & Colby county, the line itself is not valid. Dinton Forest Line (Drum-Sexfoot via Horlingham) - Not eligible on any station, despite Kelburn and Horlingham being within the city border. The East Staggington line (South Colby, Firs, Ashton) is also not valid on any station. Below is a table of what lines are eligible for the Metro Service Ticket. The Metro Service Ticket is only valid on certain routes. If, for example, you wish to travel to Stanwood, you can use the MST all the way to Colby, and change for another service to Stanwood. However, you cannot use the ticket on non-valid routes which consist of valid stations; If you were to travel from Drum to Holts on an Ashton-bound service, you cannot use the ticket. Drum & Colby council aims to introduce the Metro Service Ticket to Hurshing, which will cover both the Sedgway line and the Sexfoot line, in May of 2018. Rawdon-bound services became eligible for the MST on 13 April.